His Dark Angel Love
by KunroiBlossom
Summary: Almost 18 years later in a quaint little home on the edge of town said girl was about to start on an adventure that no one could of guessed would happen in the sleepy side town of ravenbridge.
1. Chapter 1

**His Dark Angel Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

almost 18 years later in a quaint little home on the edge of town said girl was about to start on an adventure that no one could of guessed would happen in the sleepy side town of ravenbridge.

* * *

****Author's Pov****

"Alexandria! Wake up you lazy girl! You're going to be late for school!" her step mother chided the girl shaking her head in frustration. it was the same thing everyday since she was six... the girl had more of a nocturnal schedule than an owl! With a last sigh the step mother left the doorway to Alexandria's room to make the girl her usual grab and go breakfast. Movement started under the sheets and a groan was heard before a pale slender hand poked its way out from under the rumpled covers. The hand was soon followed by an equally pale arm and a spill of dark ebony hair as the girls head came out blinking blearily. Why couldn't mum put her in night school? Ohh yes, the priest said it wouldn't be wise considering her past... what past? All she remembered was growing up in this boring hick town wondering why people gave her sympathetic looks, and why she hadn't left yet to find something more exciting than this. The answer was simple... her mum. She had raised Alex for her whole life loved her even though she was strange, different from the other sleepy neighborhood kids.

Pushing the covers down with a well placed shove from her feet Alex rolled out of bed standing at her 5'9 height that towered her step mums 5'4 height. She shuffled into her bathroom giving a sleepy look to herself in the mirror. black as midnight hair that fell down in soft waves to her waist and framed her oval face, shocking neon grass green eyes that could capture anyone's attention, high cheek bones still flushed from sleep, thick black lashes, plump pink lips, small nose with a slight curve at the end giving her a slight cute factor, and her pale complexion that refused to give to the slightest tan... she smiled showing of slightly longer than normal canine teeth. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection before stripping down and jumping into a steaming shower cleaning her down for another day at school. No matter what she used as body wash Alex always had the smell of a wild lily mixed with a Smokey almost forest smell or like her step mum said a gypsy dancer. She wouldn't be surprised if she was.. She was the only person in town with such vibrant colourings. Everyone was a mixture of drab brown and blonde hair, blue and brown eyes. With a sigh Alex got dressed in a black tank top and black jeans before running down the stairs back pack in hand. She grabbed her breakfast, gave her mom a kiss, the pulled on her roller blades to head to school before the bell rang.

* * *

**Silver:** Kunni~! i want pocky~! T_T

**Alucard:** oh great... another sugar obsessed B**ch...

**Silver:** shut up! im sick and want pocky... you got a problem with that? :D pwease Kunni~?

**Kunori:** Wtf? No!

**Silver, Alucard & Kunori: **  
Stay tuned and review!

**(P.S: Kunori Did not write this story, Silver did. I'm uploading it because it doesn't work on her account... So credit to her. But either of us own Hellsing!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kunori: *Sits in the corner*

Alucard: What's with her?

Silver: She thinks nobody remembered it was her birthday today…

Alucard: Oh mother of… *sigh*

Silver: Ummm… Kunny? I have pictures of Ikuto, an Ikuto plushie, Ikuto himself tied to a bed and wrapped in a ribbon for you!

Kunori: *Sparkles in eyes* Reaaaallllyyyy?

Alucard: Jeez, another Ikuto fan.

Kunori: Shut up~ you is just jealous!

Silver: …Your present is in the other room…

Kunori: Here I come! *Runs out of room*

Alucard: *Sweat drop*

Silver: None of us own Hellsing… I hope Ikuto's okay…

* * *

**His Dark Angel Love**

**Chapter 2**

****Author's Pov****

Across town in a black car a irritated blonde woman sat blue eyes flashing at another blonde male whose hair was pulled into a braid and had an eye patch over his hazel eye.

"Surely you jest madam hellsing... a high school play? That's where ze victim has hidden out?" the man said incredulously shocked at the information.

"yes captain a high school, the play is merely a diversion to hide our presence so the bloody sucker won't know we are coming" the blonde female nodded with a smirk taking a puff of her cigar lighting the back of the car with its faint glow outlining two other occupants aside from the driver up front.

"Miss Integra hellsing... never thought id see the day you'd attend a school play" the drive chuckled in good nature glancing into the rear view mirror to give the woman a smile.

He then slammed the breaks but the sound of something hitting the car faintly was unmistakable to miss. The driver got out frantically along with everyone in the car to see what had happened.

Alex was rolling down the street not a care in the world. The light was green her way and she began to go across the street intersection before screeching tires met her ears as she was hit by a car from the side sending her flying a few feet from the impact. The drive had hit the brakes soon enough not to damage her too badly but it had hit her just the same. She groaned holding her head where it had hit the concrete of the road sitting up. Obviously it had freaked the driver too since he was heading her way an apology on his lips. The man was kinda old but not old, old... shed guess late fifties at most. She got up waving off his apology with a smile lightly rubbing her hip where a bruise was sure to form. At least he had stopped. Not many did now a day; they just kept going as if nothing had happened. She dusted herself off and picked up her bag waving once more with a smile to the people in the car before taking off down the street towards school once more.

"But you're hurt!" a voice cried behind her and she lifted a hand to say she was fine as she started down hill.

Almost there, a few more minute till the bell rang too. She sped up a bit more rolling up the wheelchair ramp and inside to class just as the bell rang starting school. Whoa... That was a close one. She switched to her combat boots in her bag and plopped down in a bean bag chair in the drama hall pulling out a sketch book to finish off a scene sketch of the church. It was more like a long forgotten memory... but she couldn't really recall, who was that tiny woman she drew on the church steps? So finely detailed she looked like a gypsy begging for sanctuary... and what was that shadow in the trees glowing eerily red? She didn't know.

* * *

Silver: …How long is she gonna take?

Alucard: I don't even wanna know what she's doing in there…

Silver & Alucard: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver: gah~! I fail~! ToT my computer decided to commit suicide so I lost everything~! **

**Kunori: Your editor is really not happy *pouts***

**Alucard: its cause your to demanding silver... and impatient and forgetful and- **

**Silver: . shut up you sack of dust and bones~! Go play with your Barbie dolls~! :D **

**Kunori: Ahaha, oh, I never know you swung that way Alucard!**

**Alucard: shut up~! They are action figures damnit~! . **

**Silver: sure what ever you say... I do not own hellsing and neither does Kunori, cause if we did there would be yaoi... lots of sweet hot yaoi~! ^o^ and kitty ears... .

* * *

**

'**His dark angel love'**

**Chapter 3**

****Author's Pov****

Alex glanced up briefly as the teacher walked in. Placing her drawing near the back of her book to start on today's lesson she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared forward to see what they would be doing today.

The drama room was used for three or four different classes: art, drama, music, and the odd English class in need of a stage for a play, so short to say she was in this room more often than not. She knew the stage and its workings by heart and often was the backstage help that made the plays and performances run smoothly to success.

She was brought from her thoughts as the doors opened revealing the people from the car that hit her. What luck. Seems they were going to be extra help the next few days before the play. She already knew once the older gentle man saw her he'd be apologizing for not paying attention. She did not blame him or feel an apology was needed. Everyone made mistakes; he at least attempted to stop in time.

"Class, today and for the next few days we are going to have the help of these very generous people. They will be helping set up the stage for Friday's performance" the teacher said in an uppity cheery voice that grated on Alex's nerves.

You could tell because she visibly shivered and twitched before focusing on her drawings paper instead.

"Ok today's assignment is to draw random things you see... It could be a book or a chair, anything you wish but they have to be done by Wednesday and you have to have at minimum three artworks handed in" the teacher continued and Alex nodded her head lightly in understanding along with half the class.

She pulled her pencil from behind her ear and placed it against her paper ready to start. Her eyes did a quick flicker around taking five mental snap shots in her head before glancing down at her page as she began to draw. She drew the outline of a form in a chair by a window, the one opposite to her actually. The person had his feet up on the table between them and was smirking with his hands placed comfortably on his chest as he looked around amused and bored. Lucky her she got a look at him when he was staring at her with curiosity. The guy had short shaggy black hair, red eyes hidden behind orange tinted glasses and wore a lot of red and black aside from his white gloves. She bit her lip and drew with steady concentration eyes never wavering form her page ignoring the murmurs and whispers behind and around her as she bolded lines and erased outline sketch lines. The scent of coffee hit her nose and she stopped drawing blinking before dropping her notebook and pencil turning around hanging half off the couch as she grabbed the cup of coffee being held out by the elderly gentleman. Grabbing his tie she pulled him down and placed a kiss to his cheek a big grin on her face.

"You are the best" she laughed lightly before sitting down again drinking the coffee happily.

The guy chuckled and took a seat beside you in another chair before clearing his throat. Alex gave her full attention to him placing the coffee between her hands in her lap tilting her head to the side in question.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you today I-" he began and she shook her head lightly stopping his speech.

"There's no need to apologize, it was an honest mistake and I don't hold it against you at all" she smiled softly reassuring the man with a chuckle.

_{End of chapter)

* * *

_

**Silver: Oh, and how did it go with Ikuto?**

**Kunori: He lost his innocence~ :3**

**Alucard: What the-**

**Silver: WATCH THE LANGUAGE!**

**Kunori: Fuck?**

**Silver: DANM IT KUNORI! FUCK BOTH OF YOU!**

**Alucard & Kunori: Language, Silver!**

**Silver: *sigh* still… Kunori, I can't believe you raped him!**

**Kunori: Oh, I didn't rape him! Amu did! Although… Does it count as rape if Ikuto looked like he enjoyed it?**

**Alucard: …*whispers to silver* is she really your friend?**

**Silver: *whispers back* As long as she doesn't let Ikuto get out of his kitty cage to get his revenge (Kunori's note: More like thanks 8D) then, yes.**

**Oh, and I don't think so… Why? Did he…**

**Kunori: ^^ Yupp! **

**Alucard: *sweatdrop***

**Silver: SOMEONE END THIS MADNESS! **

**Walter: Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver: Yosh~! The fourth chapter~! I'm so proud of myself~! ^o~**

**Kunori: *hums happily* someone's a happy editor today~ LALALALAAAA~**

**Alucard: really silver -_-;; ? I'd expect you'd be off in your emo corner .**

**Silver: shut it Alucard~! . I have duct tape and I will not hesitate to use it :D so what if I typed this at a library because my internet at home is down? I must appease my editors wrath~! u**

**Kunori: MY WRRRAAATTTHHHHH! But still… While you're at the library you should have studied…**

**Alucard: I dare you, you bloody fu- MPHT~! OxO**

**Kunori: I feel like I'm somewhat being ignored…**

**Silver: ahhhhh~! That's better! ^o^ wouldn't you agree Kunori?**

**Kunori: …Indeed… *stares at Alucard* Poor guy**

**Silver: ahhhh silence... I do not own hellsing or duct tape no matter how shiny and silencing it is~! ToT

* * *

**

Alex nodded at the humble man before getting up grabbing her stuff.

"I hope we can talk later... I'm about to be paged" she grinned with an eye roll twirling her finger and pointing it in a direction just as a call of 'Alex!' was sounded. Shaking her head she wandered over to the stage placing her sketch book and pencil in her bag before dropping it to climb up onto the stage. She titled her head and a girl pointed up.

"The curtains are tangled and knotted... we can't move them" the girl sighed and Alex nodded tilting her head in thought.

A man thumped down and shook his head.

"Zey are stuck fast madam... zey cannot be moved" he told the girl with a French accent.

Alex grinned a strange little smile. She grabbed a screwdriver placing it between her teeth before jumping onto a hanging rope off the side climbing up to the top. She earned gasps and squeals from the girls as she let go of the rope to hang from the curtain rails. She went along hand over hand to the end of one of two heavy curtains flipping so her legs were hooked over the rail by her knees before working on the clips that held the curtain up and along the rail working her way across them one by one tightening or loosening screws along the way until she had done all of them on the two curtains. Pulling herself up she sat in the middle of the curtains before sweeping her hand out in an order to draw the curtains. People obliged and the curtains moved smoothly and without sound or problem. She smiled swinging her legs while she watched the people below her do stuff.

"Hold on madam! I shall get you a ladder!" the French man called up and she raised an eyebrow.

She pushed off falling feet first towards the edge of the stage landing with bent knees before pushing off the edge to the ground and into a big fluffy pile of pillows that girls had made. They knew her tendency of doing crazy things. She snuggled down happily burying herself under the fluffiness of the pillows.

"Don't ask, she had strange and crazy tendencies" someone murmured kicking a pillow.

She popped her head out with a glare and growled lowly in her throat before snapping her jaw as if biting the person before withdrawing back into her cocoon of fluff. She sighed and began to lightly doze off in the pile of pillows. Slowly people began taking the pillows away one by one for other uses until she had one left clutched tightly to her body as she slept. She faintly heard people talking before a hand lightly brushed her hair behind her ear. The person lightly tugged on the pillow with a chuckle and she pouted with a groan sitting up slightly not letting go of her fluffy wonder.

"Alex..." the voice called and she peeked an eye open slightly to see a woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes stare back.

The woman pushed Alex's hair out of her face resting her cold hand on Alex's sleep warmed face.

"Come on now wake up..." the woman chided lightly and Alex tilted her head.

"Huh?" she muttered cutely looking at the woman confused.

"You've been asleep a few hours, the class is empty save for you and my employers..." the woman grinned and Alex smiled in return stretching with a groan. She handed the pillow over and got up wobbly dragging her feet over to her bag. She slung it over her shoulder before slowly heading up the steps stumbling now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver: you see it here folks chapter five~! Yes I be rollin~!**

**Kunori: *Holds up a banner that says '5th chapter!'* Banzai! (Horray)**

**Seras: Good job silver-Chan~! I'm proud of you~!**

**Alucard: shut up police girl your opinions don't matter.**

**Silver: her opinion matters you low down good for nothing piece of furniture~! *sits on Alucard***

**Kunori: U-uhhh… Silver, I don't think it's a good idea to do that. Alucard drank tonic so-**

**Seras: Thank you silver~ keep up the good work... you've got guts to stand up (or should I say sit?) to master.**

**Alucard: or no brains at all... you win this round silver *smirks while wrapping arms around waist***

**Silver: why do I get the feeling of dread? THAT BETTER BE YOUR FUCKING GUN I FEEL~! .**

**Kunori: Ahaha *sweat drops* what a nostalgic scene. Silver as Amu, Alucard as Ikuto. Awww!**

**Alucard: ohhh it's my 'fucking gun' alright**

**Seras: master~! * grabs silver saving her poor virginity***

**Kunori: *Ehem* Ahaha~ Readers, remind me never to put attracting food coloring to tonic with an Alucard in the room who just smoked...Stuff**

**Silver: I do not own hellsing but the perviness of these ooc are totally the results of writing at 11 o clock at night hyped up on coffee and sugar...

* * *

**

"Not much of day person are you?" the woman asked amused and Alex shook her head with a grin.

"Nope, been nocturnal since I was six... I can't sleep during the night, hence why coffee is my best friend... not much of a talker either but... I can... just don't tell the others, I'll talk when I'm good and ready to voice my opinions" Alex chuckled with a wink bringing her finger up in a shushing motion.

She yawned and stretched once more popping a few bones while showing the nasty purple bruise left over from that morning. The girl winced and Alex looked down.

"don't you worry bout that... I bruise easily... it's my pale complexion that does it..." she assured pinching her arm to show the girl as her arm lightly bruised where she pinched.

"But I'm not as delicate as porcelain like most people think" she mused before waving goodbye to the people to head home for the rest of the day to sleep till 8:00 rolled around.

Her dreams were filled with the church, like memories or a time replaying in her head only this time there were new people in it, the people from the school. She woke up in a sweat. She grabbed her head before taking a cold shower to rid herself of her sweat. She started once more on her drawing working well into the night sketching the mental photographs in her head before lightly shading them each with a different color to bring out the aura of the person. Rubbing her eye she noticed it was almost 6 in the morning. She had been drawing a good ten hours without thought or food. Crawling into bed she slept for an hour or so before her mum walked in waking her up for another day of school. She made it in well before everyone else and set up getting herself a cup of coffee to keep her alive for the time being. She hung pictures and paintings done by the class for the assignment placing them up by category, drawn, painted, pastel, charcoal even crayon, though hers were the only hand drawn pictures, not that anyone would know. She waved as the new people came in hoping down from the chair she was using to stand on to hang the pictures.

"You fell asleep as soon as you got home" the blonde grinned not asking but stating.

Alex nodded. "Got up at nine?" she questioned.

"Eight" Alex chuckled leaning against the wall.

"Stayed up till...?" the woman left it open for filling.

"Six, got up again an hour later" she nodded taking a long sip of the hot black coffee with four sugars.

"Sears Victoria" the woman grinned holding out her hand.

"Alexandria... just Alex though" she offered shaking the hand with a cheesy grin before the class started to spill in for the day.

Alex plopped down on a couch and Seras followed. Once the teacher was distracted with droning on and on. Alex put her empty coffee cup down and leaned against the girl.

"You're cold... I love the cold" Alex murmured quietly before closing her eyes and falling asleep, Seras following suit a few minutes later.

Guess she wasn't the only nocturnal person here. She was woken up by a strange rocking motion and opened her eyes to see herself being carried. Seras was in the arms of another being treated the same. The person was cold too, much to her delight. She yawned and snuggled down to snooze again. Earning a deep rumbling chuckle from above and an amused grin from a few people.

"Sleepy little thing ain't she?" the voice sighed and she nodded against the chest in agreement.

"I'm great in bed too... can sleep for days" she muttered with a chuckle before sleep over took her once more into its deep dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver: chapter six~! Yay! **

**Kunori: *Starts floating away in a happy bubble***

**Alucard: shut up and keep writing silver... **

**Silver: someone had piss in their blood this morning... **

**Kunori: *Nods* I bet Alucard went out but never got laid~**

**Alucard: I haven't had my blood this morning or even once during this horrid story of yours... **

**Silver: what happened to the blood packs I left for you? **

**Kunori: O.O Who's blood? *Looks at arm* GAHHHH!**

**Alucard: I gave them to the poor... I tossed them you idiot! I want fresh blood~! **

**Kunori: …I…See…**

**Silver: I do not own hellsing and Alucard, if you're so damn thirsty why didn't you just ask? *holds out wrist* ****

* * *

  
**

'**His dark angel love'**

**Chapter: 6**

****Author's POV****

Alex was placed on her bed carefully and covered up with her blanket before the stranger walked out and down stairs to where his master and co-workers sat talking to a woman.

"So you've had Alexandria ever since she was a child?" his master asked sipping from her cup of tea.

Integra hellsing wasn't one for fleeting answers or questions she liked it straight and up front no pretenses.

"She is in bed master" his deep dark voice told the woman giving a mock bow.

"Good Alucard take a seat" she ordered and the man sat down ready to listen in.

"Yes, Alex has been my care since she was a baby... her poor mother was killed on the church steps if it weren't for the priest she would be dead too" her mother fretted with worry staring up where Alex's room was.

"She's an odd child for sure but her mother was a gypsy after all, or so I'm told, her colorings sure point to that" she sighed shaking her dull brown haired head.

Truth was no one really knew Alex's past, not even the priest that saved her. It all was kept a secret until it was forgotten all together. The only thing even related to her past was her dreams of that faithful night.

"Im just glad that she was too young to remember, the girl has it hard enough as it is being different" her mother muttered before jerking back startled.

"I remember it" Alex murmured softly with a smile from the living room archway.

No one had even heard her come down. She had heard their talking. So her mother was a gypsy? It explained a lot. Walking wraith like she crossed the living room silently taking a seat on the floor. Crossing her arms she rested her head on them on top of the coffee table.

"I remember it quite well... running through trees, silence was very important so who ever were chasing us wouldn't hear... mom was out of breath but kept running trying to keep me away from the evil, couldn't let my innocence be corrupted... she was crying for sanctuary at the church but the doors wouldn't open. They stuck fast. The priest had come out of the side wondering about the commotion. That's when the evil attacked killing my mother with an arrow to the heart. Glowing red eyes promising death and destruction, chaos to come when he finally got me. A flash of silver and the evil was nothing but dust with a blade sticking out. My name... the last thing my mother muttered... my name... Her little angel Alexandria... her precious baby girl her only hope of light in a world filled with darkness untold..." Alex hummed with a giggle and a smile staring up at her step mom with utter innocence in her eyes shadowed with the dark memory.

"I've been wondering why I've had these dreams or memories... now I do... wish you would of told me sooner, save me the trouble of having to sneak out to find answers you know..." she sighed shaking her head amused.

She started to hum and with perfect clarity sung a lullaby. "The sweet Elayne, unfairly slain, left her daughter with heartfelt pain, her sweet child fair, with ravens hair, and eyes that rival new grass, how long does the illusion last, how long till she remembers the past, leave her be, let her see, through memories and dreams of red, all these things unsaid" she laughed. "I found out the truth when I was ten... I just kept it to myself to keep your mind intact mother... though by the looks of it I shouldn't of said anything in the first place" Alex chuckled taking in her mothers paled complexion, shaking hands, wide eyes, and gaping mouth. "You should of known I'd find out one way or another, I am a gypsy's daughter after all, and curiosity drove me to find answers" she shrugged getting up patting her mother on the head. "Sweet dreams mum" she mocked lightly before walking off and out into the night humming the haunting lullaby her mother used to sing so long ago.

_{End of Chapter}

* * *

_

**Press the shmexy button down there!**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver: Hello loves~! I'm back... sort of... I finally got a days rest to re-type this thing! .**

**Kunori: *Spreads out arms and spins around***

**Alucard: Oh? Were you gone? I hadn't noticed at all...**

**Seras: Master~! He wouldn't stop wondering where you went... he was worried~! XD I missed you silver, what were you up to?**

**Silver: Babysitting my sister for the summer while mum worked... and turning the big 18! XD**

**Kunori: I'm still not happy that you took FOREVER to update! T.T**

**Alucard: 18 ehhhh? Finally legal... now I can do whatever I want to you without it being 'illegal'**

**Seras: MASTER~! It still wouldn't be right! DX happy belated b-day silver!**

**Kunori: …Wow, Alucard, that sounds like something my boyfriend would say *laughs***

**Silver: Thank you~! ^o^; I own nothing but my own ideas and thoughts... and maybe Kunori... cause she's an epically patient editor who understands when I can't meet deadlines all the time... You rock kunni-chan~!

* * *

**

**His dark angel love**

**Chapter 7  
**

Alex's feet took her up along a long forgotten path up to the church. It had begun to rot and crumble a few years back and wasn't considered safe anymore, since the stones would now fall and the wood was rotting through. The priest still lived up there though, off to the side away from the building in a stone shed hut. Far enough away not to hear the vandalism children put to the old church that once was his pride and glory. The grey stone was now covered in graffiti and growing weeds, it made Alex some what glad the priest had lost his sight for he would weep at the conditions his church had fallen to.

Climbing up a steep rocky incline Alex stepped carefully making sure to avoid the huge red rock near the middle she had found out a few years back held a huge fire ant hill under it and the big loose one at the top that hid a selection of snakes and insects quite poisonous to the human and animal race alike. The incline was a twenty foot drop from the top and had hurt plenty of previous climbers which explained why it was soon forgotten for a safer yet longer route up. To Alex it was a pretty easy climb as long as you knew what rocks to avoid.

Pretty soon she was up and staring at the church and it's slowly faltering foundation. Walking across the bailey fallen leaves crunched under her soft foot fall as she headed inside the closed church. Scurrying feet scattered across the floors as rats and other critters who had taken the church as a new home fled into shadows as she headed to the front alter to the large mother Mary statue holding her arms wide open. Reaching up Alex grabbed a case and began climbing up the statue which reached a small hole in the ceiling. Squeezing through with her case Alex walked to the cross atop the church and sat pulling out a violin. She began to play a soft melody that softly echoed across the air and the church grounds. It was a hobby no one knew about. Playing was to passionate for a teenager or so many ladies claimed in town. Melody done Alex stared out noting a dark dog like figure on the ground staring up at her head tilted. Alex returned the gesture before going back the way she came hiding the case and violin once more in the statue of the mother Mary. Alex walked out of the church and stopped on a dark spot on the stairway bending down to place a hand on it before walking once more carefully towards the large dog.

"What you doing here huh? You lost or something? you don't look like the other dogs round here... Where's you master?" Alex asked tilting her head while biting her lip as she stopped a few feet from the large black dog just sitting there almost grinning.

It had a collar but no tags to identify it. It seemed friendly enough. Reaching out her hand Alex rubbed the dogs head affectionately before smiling.

"Not much of a talker huh? Fine with me" she shrugged before heading over to the priests house to deliver a satchel of food.

The dog trotted behind her stopping and sitting when ever she turned to look. Alex shook her head and continued on amused letting to dog follow her. Knocking on the door Alex waited for the familiar bumps and curses as the man hobbled his way to the door. Nothing. The lights were on but not a sound but her knocking echoed not even the faint sound of a breath. Alex frowned. Where could he be? He never left his home after dark... something about dark shadows lurking under the moons glow. Knocking once more the door creaked open and a foul smell met her nose making it wrinkle in disgust. It was the smell of rotting flesh. The dog growled lowly baring its teeth hackles raised as it drew closer staring at something in the hut. A low groan emitted from the back before the priest lurched out of the shadows. His eyes were shallow and empty and he was stiff. He was dead, if the bite marks showed anything. Taking a step back Alex didn't even seem phased though inside she was shaking at the loss of a friend. Closing her eyes tightly she opened them with determination at the priest.

"May the lord above accept your loyal soul and forever hold you in his loving arms father. Amen" she muttered before stepping back once more shoving the silver bread knife from the food satchel through the heart turning him to dust scattered on the wind.

Bending down Alex picked up a silver cross from the remaining ashes left. The priests cross necklace.

"I guess not even god can protect someone against the darker side" she murmured sliding the necklace over her head letting the cold metal rest against the warm flesh of her chest.

The cross was gothic in looks with a blood red stone nestled in the middle with a design etched on the surface. A fairy by the looks of it. It was to dark to tell. Thunder cracked and it began to rain darkening the sky further. Staring up Alex sighed before looking over at the dog who sat there staring at her a peculiar look in its eyes.

"What? It had to be done... no ones that heartless... I hope" Alex grumbled crossing her arms under her chest lightly. "Come on... the storms going to get worse, you can come bunk with me on my bed" she grinned scratching behind the dogs ears earning a pleased growl.

With a smirk Alex took off in a run laughing as she raced the dog towards her house, jumping the stone incline with ease landing just right to take off again as the dog met her in speed easily barking in excitement. It was quite the sight to see. The strange gypsy girl soaked to the bone laughing and running down the streets with an equally soaked dog following excitedly behind in the rain seemingly with no cares in the world. Both black as midnight seen only as a fleeting shadow to those awake enough to notice at 1 in the morning. Collapsing on the front lawn of her house Alex grinned contently to the sky spread eagle on her back as the rain continued to pour. The dog nudged her with its cold nose and she got up entering the dark house quietly so as to not wake her mum. With a finger to her lips Alex led the dog up the stairs and into her room where she dried off with a towel before rubbing the dog down. Changing into pajamas she gave a yawn slightly surprised she was tired at this hour. Crawling into bed Alex snuggled down while the dog jumped up getting comfy himself. "Night" Alex yawned before falling into a deep dreamless slumber.

Editor's note: Please, do excuse us for not updating quicker. I had a very busy summer and as Silver explained, she has a busy summer too!

NOW HURRY UP AND R & R! If you don't I'll kill the bunny!

.(l_l)

(O^O)

(...)o


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver: first day of school! Whooo~! Love my courses! Guitar, 2 arts, and gym! I get the task of learning guitar left handed! Wooooo... (I'm going to die~! ;o; )**

**Kunori: Ooh! Ooh! I can play the violin left handed and right handed!**

**Alucard: shouldn't you have already graduated?**

**Seras: maybe she's getting extra credits?**

**Silver: no... I admit... I failed quite a few courses ;o;**

**Kunori: *Sweatdrops***

**Alucard: bad girl! It because you put family needs over educational.**

**Seras: hey! Family matters master!**

**Silver: up! It was mostly due to babysitting I failed... I knew the stuff but it was the attendance that got my marks low...**

**Kunori: o – o ;; I got %100 attendance three years running~**

**Silver: I don't own nothing of hellsing or anything else I can be sued for! ^o^**

**His Dark Angel Love**

**Chapter 8**

Alex once more had the dream she had been having all her life but this time it was less fuzzy and more detailed. She saw faces and actions. She saw the trees as they flew above her head as her mother ran green eyes flashing worried behind them. Her mothers red hair flew everywhere escaping the hood she wore. The rain was falling cold and hard on her head. Her mother was beautiful aside for the hair color she resembled the woman exactly.

The church loomed up tall and proud and once again the pounding of fists against the door rang through her ears along with the hope for sanctuary. Over her mothers shoulder she saw the man icy red eyes, hair as black as midnight and a snarl pulling over his sharp teeth as out of thin air he produced an arrow and bow sending the arrow into her mother just as a silver bayonet flew into his heart turning him to ash. She heard her mother mutter her name. Then something she never dreamt before.

"Poor child… Cursed a half life to live among mortals," he muttered before pulling a cross off the baby draping it around his neck instead.

"When the time comes I'll return this and explain to you your existence," he sighed shaking his head.

Then her whole world became fuzzy as she was shaken. "Alex... ALEX! Wake up girl!" her mother gruffly ordered making sure her daughter was up before stalking out of the room.

"Who spit in her coffee?" Alex muttered rubbing her head tiredly sitting up.

Sweat coated her body and she sighed, kicking the sheets off her body. She stumbled out of bed grabbing clothes and other things before shuffling into her bathroom where the dog from last night was laying content on a towel. Raising an eyebrow Alex shrugged reaching into her shower to start the water giving it time to warm up. Stripping down she looked at herself in the mirror as usual. Scrunching up her forehead she looked closer at her hair almost confused.

Running through the dark black locks were tiny streaks of red like her mothers hair. Shaking her head she thought it off climbing into her steamy shower. Washing off the sweat she thought back on her dream before fingering her newly acquired cross. So it was hers, and what did the priest mean by a cursed half life? Who knew?

Sighing, Alex finished in the shower and dried off pulling on her clothes. A loose grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of darker grey sweat pants. The dog shook its head and trotted out before coming back in with a purple and black plaited skirt.

"What? Sweats not well enough?" she asked and the dog barked pushing the skirt into her hands. "Fine! Bloody dog..." she mumbled slipping the skirt on instead.

Exiting the bathroom she slipped on a pair of her black combat boots instead of her sneakers. "I'm off to school... you go do whatever dogs do," she shrugged grabbing her bag and ushering herself and the dog out of the house without her mothers notice.

Taking off in a moderate jog, Alex made good time getting to school and was in before everyone else giving her time to clean up the room and getting the supplies set up for the teacher. Plopping down in her usual seat Alex finished off the project shading each picture with a single color that went with the person she drew.

She started drawing a random scene as everyone filtered in to class including the new helpers. Seras skipped over immediately and plopped down beside Alex making the girl smile slightly before focusing once more on the picture while biting her lip lightly. It was a more somber and dark piece. A crumbling graveyard at midnight illuminated only by the moon tinted red with faint stars. Finishing it off her placed it with the rest of her pieces before handing them into the teacher along with everyone else.

Crossing her legs Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder tapping her foot to some random tune as she waited. A picture floated into her vision and Alex rolled her eyes scoffing in disgust.

"Tell me, Vinny... why are you showing me this disgusting display of female nudity? I don't swing that way sorry!" Alex chirped pushing the horrendous picture out of her face.

"Come on Alex... don't you recognize it? Its you! Or what you'll look like once I have you to myself" Vinny growled lowly drawing closer just to have Alex slam her elbow into his gut winding him.

"You wish! The day I look like that on any bed is the day that a male is castrated with a rusty metal spoon" Alex snarled darkly sending Vinny a cold glare.

"Come on babe! You know you want me!" Vinny murmured his eyes flashing a reddish color before it returned to brown slightly glazed.

Alex smirked getting up walking towards Vinny almost alluringly.

"Oh Vinny~" she cooed batting her eyelashes making him smirk before bringing up her knee into his sensitive crotch making him double over before kicking him up side the head knocking him to the floor.

"As if any woman is so desperate to sink to the level of you, Vinny! Believe me they would get better treatment and satisfaction from a rapist... so get the hint and leave me the fuck alone!" Alex barked before stepping over the groaning male to sit else where.

Seras followed while people just stared. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Seras asked attentively and Alex shook her head.

"Believe me... that was an act of kindness... that _'thing'_ has raped and belittled many girls in the school and now his sights are on me. There is no way I'm getting humiliated by a sick twisted fuck like him," Alex sighed sitting on the counter so it was easier to talk. "Vinny can't understand the word no... plus something's off about him... when ever he has seen a flying skirt, his eyes flash then its like the skirt has no free will until after her fucks her up... I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him..." Alex mused.

Seras nodded her head in understanding as she watched Vinny get up and go after another girl. The girl looked grossed out then went almost limp and in a daze following Vinny. Picking up a ball of clay Alex whipped it at Vinny's head making him break eye contact with the girl who instantly went back to her friends like nothing happened. Vinny glared at Alex and she just smirked giving him the finger while tilting her head.

"Keep an eye out on him..." Alex warned before picking up the art work handed in the hang up on the walls.

She put them up according to what it was done with. Paint, charcoal, pastels... Then finally hers, all done in pencil and pencil crayons. There were no names on the work so no one knew who drew what. People looked and giggled at pictures. The _'helpers'_ came over and stared at Alex's pictures in awe. Each of them was drawn in a scene and shaded a color to stand out against the black and white picture. Alucard was lounging in a chair gazing out the window feet up on a table and was shaded a red color. Seras was leaning against a wall arms crossed with a smile and was shaded a cheery yellow. Sir Integra was smoking a cigar by a window eyes glancing about and was shaded a deep green. Pip was flirting with girls and was shaded an orange color. Walter was holding a steaming coffee mug laughing and was shaded in a dark blue. All in all they were surprised but happily so….

"Ok class tomorrow you're to get into positions to practice the play!" the teacher called and some kids groaned.

Alex sighed but gave a grin. She had slipped out of being in the play and opted to be back stage control. So she'd be up in the rafters the whole time tomorrow. What fun.

**Nee, could you do Editor-san a little favor? (Thanks for the nickname, Karin!) To any of you who watch Shugo chara, could you please check out my poll on my profile?**

**Love you!**

**-Editor-san / Kunori**

**MY LITTLE SISTER'S STARTING SECONDARY SCHOOL! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver: Holy rye on cheese~! It's been to long... I'm sorry editor-san! I've been busy trying to fix my computer! TT,TT ****  
****Kunori: *Crawls out of the mushroom cupboard* THE NEXT CHAPTER?****  
****Alucard: As always you blame something silver... *sighs* ****  
****Seras: But it is true master! Silver has been working hard to get her internet back up! ****  
****Silver: At least you believe me~! *glomps the believers* ****  
****Kunori: *Stands there amazed by their stupidity*****  
****Alucard: I'm surrounded by morons =,= ****  
****Seras: Sexy morons~! XD ****  
****Silver: Sexy? Yes! Morons? No! I own nothing! Nothing I say! ,**

_'That Alex girl is onto my plans! What a troublesome little thing she has become, seems my control on Vinny is of no use anymore... tomorrow... Tomorrow I strike and put fear back into the heart of man...'_ A dark voice thought to himself as he smiled politely to the exiting students heading off to there class. Alex walked by and his smile grew a bit more as he imagined what he'd do to the bitch once he revealed himself.

Alex rose an eyebrow at Sam's polite smile as she passed by him to get to her next class. Sam was the quiet shy kind of guy, to quiet. The only person she had ever seen him talk to was Vinny the pervert. Vinny used to be a good type of guy until he started hanging around Sam. She had a hunch that Sam was behind the odd change but wouldn't voice it out loud, no one would believe her, and no one ever suspected the quiet and shy ones. Seras must have noticed the odd look Silver was giving the boy because she had walked over to make sure everything was ok.

"Alex! I need to talk to you for a minute!" she called waving the girl over.

"Hmmm? What up Seras?" silver asked tilting her head.

"Why you giving that guy an odd look for? He seems kinda shy..." Seras mused and silver scoffed catching the attention of sir Integra.

"What? Something funny?" the blonde woman asked and Alex gave a quirked smirk.

"Yeah, hilarious even in a twisted sort of way if you ask me... his name is Sam Delovingo, he's new here, came round only a month or so ago... Around the time Vinny there went pervy..."

Alex nodded crossing her arms as she looked Vinny's way as her left looking kinda confused.

"Kinda odd since Vinny used to be like Sam, until Sam started talking to him. I think Sam's behind the whole 360* change of Vinny but no one would believe that... no one ever thinks it's the quiet shy ones" she muttered lifting an eyebrow at Pip that seemed to be drooling at her skirt.

"Eyes are up here. Learn it quick" she barked giving the French man a kick to the knee.

Shaking her head she left grumbling about perverts and how to torture them, a few made Alucard grin creepily and laugh as she exited the classroom.

"She sure is interesting! Wouldn't you agree master?" he chuckled glancing at his master Integra as her mouth twitched into a half grin.

"I say she's got guts and spunk" she mused flicking her cigar ash onto a groaning Pip as he held his aching knee while in pain. "I like her!" Seras snickered along with Walter as the French man acted like a kicked puppy.

Alex headed home after school quickly trying to avoid the cold wind blowing her skirt up with every gust.

"This is why I wanted to wear sweat pants" she muttered as she shut the door behind her and headed up the stairs to her room.

She gave a withering glare to the dog, lying comfortably and warm under her blankets on the bed. Kicking off her boots she crawled under with the dog stealing the warmth it gave off.

"I blame you for my cold legs you know" she told the dog who just snickered in its doggy way and rested its head on her tummy as it got comfy once more. Alex just sighed and shook her head getting comfy herself as she drifted off into dream land.

**Kunori: I AM A HORROBLE EDITOR! HORRIBLE I SAY! D: **

**Sorry if in the story it said 'Silver' instead of 'Alex' Silver here fancies Alucard a bit (a lot?) and probably got mixed up…**

**And it took me a good month to remember about this as well T.T**

**Anyway, R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Silver: i saw what you added at the bottom Kunny-chan... *holds up sharp spork threateningly* i write a lot of stories, most of the charries named silver... and just because i saw him naked once doesn't mean-**

**Kunori: *smirks* YES IT DOES~!**

**Alucard: Silver fancies me? Where did you get that? *is grinning wolfishly at silver* you've seen me naked?**

**Seras: uh oh... master stop with that look!**

**Silver: uhhh yeah...? It was accidental! Now listen to what she said! O/,/o i do not fancy you... *mumbles* i just think your hot is all...**

**Kunori: *whispers to readers* definitely not accidental~! She stalked him until he took his clothes off~!**

**Alucard: *is grinning even wider now* oh really? So this... *sends mental images* doesn't turn you on?**

**Seras: master! You're so cruel to the girl!**

**Walter: I'd hate to disagree Seras but... *gestures at silver***

**Silver: *is completely red faced with a nose bleed* o-ohhh my... *faints***

**Kunori: *sweatdrops* Silver doesn't own Hellsing. I think…**

Alex woke up the next morning feeling quite under the weather. Her nose was red, her cheeks flushed and her head pounding with a killer headache. She groaned lightly as she sat up. She was quite sore and dizzy too. She had all the signs of a feverish cold. She really should stay home today but with a huff she got out of the bed wobbly on her feet and grabbed some clothes from her dresser to put on for the day. Warm sweat pants and an equally warm turtleneck sweater, both black and red striped. The dog was no where to be found at the moment, so she slipped on her boots and headed down stairs for breakfast.

'_Ahhh so that's where the black mutt had gone, the kitchen.' _

She walked in raising an eye brow at the dog who was growling at her mother threateningly. She lightly rubbed behind it's ear softly to sooth its nerves while looking at her mother through her messy hair. Had her mother always been that pale? Or was it just the dog that had her spooked? Alex didn't know. Her mother wasn't even responding really just staring blankly at the dog like it wasn't even there. With a raised eyebrow Alex grabbed an apple and the dog's collar and headed out the door to school.

The dog trotted beside her as she ate her apple slowly, pushing back the nausea that so wanted to come out of her stomach. She sighed and tossed the other half of her apple away not being able to down the rest. She would have hurled if she tried.

She entered the school and headed to the drama room plopping down on the couch to nap while waiting for everyone else to show up. The dog jumped up also under her head letting her use it as a pillow of sorts. She wondered how it got in for a moment before shaking her head. _Who cared?_ It was already here, no use crying over spilt milk right? Soon, Alex fell asleep on the dog her breathing labored from the congestion in her lungs.

After about 20 minutes the helpers for the class came in with Seras asking Sir Integra a question.

"I wonder where master is, he's been gone lately" the blonde busty woman sighed heading towards the couches to sit.

She was surprised to see Alex already there napping on her masters lap. Alucard raised a finger to his lips and softly petted Alex's head and she slept.

"She's sick today... silly girl, should of stayed in bed" he chuckled letting his cold hands cool the girls heated forehead.

That's right, the dog was Alucard, but i guess you already knew that huh? Alex sighed and snuggled up to the cold source like a fly to honey. She simply adored cold things. She was clueless to who was petting her though but she really didn't care, her body was too tired to even open her eyes to the voices outside her dream world.

The class soon came in, each gawking at Alex's position before being shooed off by Seras or a creepy smile from Alucard. The girl was tired so what? She was sick; she had a reason for sleeping in class today. Seras was a bit worried about the girl though, she seemed unnaturally pale and her cheeks way to red. This was more than some cold; the girl obviously had a bad fever going on. Why would she come to school like this anyways? Didn't her mother see how sick her daughter was?

_'It's because her mother isn't herself anymore, the woman is changing into a ghoul... luckily i left a watch guard over the woman. Basker will take care of the woman when it comes time, seems our vampire is hard at work'_ Alucard thought to his fledgling with a dark smile already feeling his inner canine familiar tearing at the ghoulish woman with gusto back at the house.

Thank god Alex had left before the woman had changed completely; it would have been a much bigger mess. Maybe that's why Alex had come to school. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Alex sighed after an hours nap and peeked about sleepily. Why was her pillow under her? Wasn't the dog her pillow? She opened her eyes wider and took in the fact that she could see legs and a torso in her view.

She glanced up at a smirking Alucard and just slumped letting her head hit his chest again.

"At least he's comfy" she murmured not really in the mood to care that she was on top of a really hot guy.

She got a dark chuckle in return for her comment and a hand lifting her head up to stare at him again.

"You're sick little one, what could possibly make you want to come here instead of going back to bed?" he asked tilting her flushed face to the side deciding she looked quite delicious with her hair all messed up and her eyes half lidded in sleepiness over red cheeks.

His hand lightly brushed down to her neck and his thumb ran under her ear along her jaw in a soothing motion.

"I dunno... I'm not one to really let a cold stop me... plus mums been acting weird..." she mumbled sleepily her mouth feeling like she was talking through cotton.

Oh how tempting it was to push her back against the couch and bite into the soft skin of her neck for just a taste. She would taste quite divine, he could just smell it. Although his nose caught wind of the vampire he was looking for. That Sam kid. Seems Alex was right on this one. The girl was good he'd give her that. Seems the display of affection had gotten the vampire riled up enough to forget to mask himself. Ha ha ha, seems the vampire boy had plans for Alex, now to get him mad enough to reveal himself completely and get a taste of the sweet nectar oozing from the girls form. Almost like magic Alex winced and held up her bleeding finger in surprise watching the red liquid slowly run down the digit. A hot mouth enclosed over it making her sleepy brain wake up and go into over time. She stared at Alucard unblinkingly as his tongue wrapped around her finger in his mouth. A roar could be heard before Sam started to stalk over eyes glowing red and teeth bore into sharp points.

"She's mine! I'm supposed to taste her first you dog! Me!" Sam screeched before leaping towards the couches in a furious rage.

Now is the time that the battle begins...


	11. Chapter 11

Silver: Gahhhh! I fail so bad... I can't believe I forgot this! But still... Chapter eleven~!  
Seras: It's ok, you were busy with co-op  
Alucard: Stop forgiving her police girl, it's kind of tiring.  
Kunori: What about me? I have to pester her into writing this! *sigh* The nerve of this girl!  
Silver: Whatever Alucard... I missed you Editor-Chan! *glomps the poor girl*  
Seras: Ummm... I don't think she can breathe...  
Alucard: I think Silver's groping the poor girl...  
Kunori: S-Silver! Don't touch _there!_  
Silver:...… ^o^ How'd you know? XP  
Seras: O/O  
Alucard: You're such a prude, Seras... Enjoy the hot show...  
Kunori & Silver: We do not own Hellsing and refuse to be sued for anything!

Alex blinked as Sam seemed to come at her and Alucard in slow motion, or what seemed like slow motion. In fact Sam was moving so fast he seemed a blur to the frightened students in the room. She raised her leg and Sam fell onto her foot with a sickening crunch as his nose broke against the bottom of her boot. Shaking her head, Alex slowly wobbled her way onto her own feet and leaned heavily on the sofa as she looked down at the boy who was cradling his bloodied nose.

"I belong to no one you egotistical asshole. I knew there was something wrong with you, no one is that polite!"

She yawned in a bored manner before backing up as Sam got up with a growl.

"I do own you! You were supposed to be mine once you became of age but no! Your stupid bitch of a mother had to ruin that plan and run off with you. But she got what she deserved, my dad made sure of that."

Sam growled lunging at Alex once more. Alucard pulled her out of the boy's range and punched the boy clear across the room before pushing Alex into Seras's arms.

"Watch over her, police girl" He ordered as he pulled his guns out.

Sam just laughed and got up with a smirk dusting himself off. "That priest friend of yours just had to go and kill my dad and give you to a 'happy' family out of my reach. Well guess what? The jokes on you! It's on all of you! I killed that bastard priest and I killed your mother, they are nothing but ghouls under my control, just like my army. You didn't think I got Vinny to rape all those girls for nothing did you?" Sam laugh crazily as the doors to the drama room began to groan against a hard force trying to get in.

The students began to scream and scramble as the few girls in the room began to groan and snap at the other students in a deathly manner causing Seras to curse along with Pip.

"You did what!" Alex voiced with unbridled fury as she glared at Sam with such a murderous intent he shivered and looked quite scared.

Seras had let Alex go to fight off the ghouls inside the room so the girl took slow threatening steps towards the bloodied and scared Sam stopping beside Alucard who looked at her almost blankly while he had his guns drawn and poised on the boy's vital areas.

"How dare you... **HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!** You are nothing but a spoiled little brat with greedy fingers!" She started as she began to walk forwards once more her hands curled into tight fists that shook. "You are less that the dirt you walk upon and not even worthy to be called a vampire. Real vampires have at least some honour and dignity" She growled flexing her fingers out before curling them once more. "You... You're nothing but a disaster... I hope you die a horrible and painful death," She spat into his face as the boy cowered like the maggot he was. "A quick death is too good for you; I want you to die in the worst way possible. I want it to be as long and as drawn out as it was for those poor people you tortured and killed..." she spoke with pure venomous conviction as she gripped him by his shirt pulling him up and slamming him into the wall. "But we can't always have what we want can we?" She chuckled humourlessly before she yanked him off the wall and out into the open just as the doors to the drama room burst open and a fleet of demonic dogs flocked in tearing at the ghouls and at Sam who screamed, begged and pleaded.

The noise was grating on her nerves. Now you're never supposed to take a dogs food away from them but at the moment in time Alex didn't care and with a cold face that no one expected of the girl Alex walked into the throng of chewing dogs. "You'll regret this Alexsandria, My family will hunt you down and kill you, mark my words" Sam spat before Alex kicked him in the head and slammed her foot into Sam's windpipe ending his wailing sounds before kicking the rest of the boy's body into a corner for the dogs to feed on.

"I'll live with the consequences." She mused lightly.

With a sigh Alex lifted her hand and wiped away the spray of blood from her forehead before walking away from the sickening crunches of bones. Her muscles ached horribly and her head was pounding so bad she didn't even feel when her legs gave out or when someone caught her. She just slipped into the welcoming blackness with the thought that she was once again all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Silver: Guess what editor-san? Chapter 12~! *does victory pose* you likey the length? **

******Kunori: Yay~! And as to celebrate I've brought a YAOI VIDEO~! Oh and that's what **_**SHE**_** said!**

******Seras: Ggood work Tar- Errr I mean... SILVER . ... . ... =(O,O)= **

******Alucard: You almost blew her cover police girl! Now everyone's gonna wonder! **

******Silver: It's ok Seras, you didn't mean too *sighs* **

******Seras: Ummm... I'm sorry, I just forgot. **

******Alucard: I think you forgot your brain somewhere too... *mutters* **

******Kunori: Eh, don't worry. I think she left it downstairs anyway.**

******Silver: Why am I here? *blinks* *wanders off to watch some Yaoi of Ikuto* **

******Kunori: W-wait for me! *Runs after her***

******Seras: Woah! / Now that's hawt! *watches Yaoi with Silver and Kunori* **

******Alucard: Why do girls find Yaoi hot? *turns into a girl and watches* **

******Kunori & Silver: We do not own Hellsing and refuse to be sued for anything! And Yaoi rules~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voices could be heard mumbling and muttering about Alex's sub-consciousness and for a moment she actually thought that everything that had happened had been a sick twisted dream. Unfortunately she did not get the luxury of believing that weak though for long because a voice spoke right into her ear causing her to open her eyes slowly. She stared blandly at Seras who looked at her worried and sympathetic.

"Wipe that look off of your face, I don't want your blasted pity," Alex muttered coldly as she sat up while Seras reared back as if slapped.

She hadn't meant for it to come out so sharply but there was nothing she could do about it now. Her mind instantly placed where she was with sickening clarity.

"Why am I in my room?" she asked hoarsely as she flipped the blankets off her legs and getting out of the bed.

The floor felt deliciously cool against her warm feet and she wiggled her toes in what little enjoyment she could have in her current situation.

"Umm... Well seeing as your family is dead we thought..." Seras started calmly and Alex smirked crossing her arms while leaning against her bed post amused.

"You thought what? I'd go on a rampage and destroy my room? Maybe mutilate myself in self-pity and misery? Sorry, not that kind of gal..." She responded cheekily as she rolled her eyes.

"What a pity, I'd of enjoyed viewing your lovely wrath again," a voice spoke into her ear and she turned quickly hand raised to slap the fool who snuck up on her.

Her wrist was caught easily and she glared daggers at the red cladded Alucard with subdued annoyance.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not one to perform on cue" She grinned mockingly and pulled her hand away from his.

Walking over to her dresser she found it empty. Frowning she went to her wardrobe pulling the thing wide open. Nothing but the red cherry wood it was made from. Biting her lip she turned her head around and focused on Seras who seemed to shrink back into the corner she resided in.

"Where are my clothes Seras? Tell the truth now, wouldn't want you to burn in hell over a little lie..." Alex grinned but her eye twitched ruining the calm facade she was trying so hard to hold.

"They are currently on their way to England my dear, now please stop growling at Seras, your obviously scaring her," a voice ordered and Alex turned her head to stare at Sir Integra incredulously.

"England? Why in bloody hell would they be going there for?" Alex asked clenching her fists as she visibly shook.

Forcing herself to calm down she held up her hand as Sir Integra went to reply. "I don't want to know... Just send them back please," she sighed reaching into her wardrobe to undo the hidden clasp to the hidden back drawer.

Pulling out a set of clothes, Alex went into the bathroom to change since it was obvious no one was going to leave her room. Exiting in a deep red dress with black lace Alex pulled her hair up high into a messy bun and sighed slipping on a pair of black knee high boots.

"About your clothes... You've seen too much resulting into being a great risk to my company... That's why we are moving you to England to work for the Hellsing organization."

Sir Integra nodded and Alex turned on the woman with death in her eyes. Pip and Seras had to hold her back from throttling the woman as she began to cuss the woman out with perfect clarity and in different languages to the surprise of the people in the room.

"I do not have to go anywhere, your shit is your own damn problem and you can keep it. In fact you can go shove it-"

By then her mouth was covered by the white glove cased hand of Alucard who seemed a bit less amused. Now vampires are not one to be messed with but this vampire? He could go to hell for all she cared at this moment.

Alex opened her mouth and bit down hard on the offending limb with all her might and extremely sharp teeth. She could faintly smell the copper of his blood and the brief taste she got before he yanked his hand away was pleasant. Licking her lip of the last of the blood she smiled before she was lifted off the ground by the back of her dress to face a peeved vampire.

"You bit me," He growled and she bared her teeth and hissed at him.

"I'll do it again if you don't put me down you over sized lummox!" She snarled snapping at him with her teeth while lashing out her hands to hit him in any way possible.

"**ENOUGH!**" Sir Integra ordered in a loud voice while slamming her hand into the wall for an echoing noise.

Alucard stopped growling and Alex stopped punching at him but couldn't help but add in one last kick to his nether regions which earned her a scowl.

"I expect you to be dressed and ready to go in exactly ten minutes... **NO **arguments. Is that clear! Seras, Pip. Follow me... Alucard you make sure she complies... She tries to escape use any force needed," Sir Integra called back as she left the room and Seras left reluctantly as Pip pushed her out of the room closing the door behind them.

Soon as the jam on the door clicked she was on her feet; Alucard's hand in her hair gently but firmly tilting her head back so her throat was bared.

"You will be ready to go with no problems go it?" He ordered strictly with a snarl and she returned it.

"And if I refuse?" She spat back narrowing her gaze on him with defiance.

She was tilted back farther so fast her hands shot out to their own accord knocking his hat off as her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck to hold onto so she wouldn't fall. His nose was resting on her collarbone breathing in while his fangs scrapped at her skin leaving red marks that welled up with tiny droplets of blood that he licked up. He expected her to be scared, to beg him not to, but all she did was tighten her grip in his hair shift a bit and relax all the while glaring at him.

I think you know the answer to that question fiery little Alexsandria," he chuckled darkly before he pulled her back up pressing his lips to hers before letting her go and turning into his dog form and hopping on her bed to watch her.

She just snarled and threw up her hands frustrated while wiping her lips ineffectively before stalking to her mirror to sit down. She stared at her reflection with nothing on her face and sighed. Deeply, she inhaled in a feeble attempt to calm her raging thoughts as the tears began to fall. Pulling her hair out she grabbed a brush with her shaky fingers and began to brush out the tangles and knots with vigour, embracing the tingling pain it caused. Once she was finished, her tears had dried and she gazed at the beauty staring back at her in the mirror. Standing up she marched across the room grabbed her eyeliner and began to write on the mirror with a quick hand. _'Beauty is skin deep, the mirror only shows half the story, behind a calm facade rage reigns, the clock never rewinds, the pain is real, shatter the dreams...' _and with that last word she slammed the mirror to the floor shattering it before shaking her hands and smiling.

"Ok I'm ready to go now!" she giggled while lifting the frame of the mirror up onto its feet again.

Scratched into the wood were song lyrics. Alex left skipping out of the room and Alucard couldn't help but wonder just what the hell he was going to have to deal with. The girl was very interesting already, and her blood when it boiled was beyond blissful to his sensitive tastes. This girl was going to be quite the fun person to play with at the manor. With a smirk that rivalled the Cheshire cat's, Alucard faded away and back to his master. Let's see how she deals with the now overly sweet girl...


End file.
